Dofus las aventuras soñadas
by Aserisgamer
Summary: En este pequeño cuento veremos las aventuras de Aseris-Gamer un joven aventurero encarnado en un mundo desconocido en una zona alejada de la mano de todo menos de su Dios, con mas de 18 razas diferentes criaturas mas de 5000 especies de monstruos diferentes, niveles incomparables, mazmorras y jefes supremos, solo nos queda observar nuestra tan ansiada aventura. -Akama games


**Gente este probablemente sea el segundo libro que escribo así que no esperen mucho, esta será una aventura RPG contada desde mi experiencia en los juegos de Dofus y Wakfu por lo tanto tendrá referencias, además de eso habrá referencias a varios RPG del tipo hentai, ósea en general que va a ser una maldita llevadera de olla que se me acaba de ocurrir.**

**La historia será centrada desde el punto de vista de mi pj en Dofus, un zurkarak nivel 191 que a pasado por las verdes y las maduras para dar con su objetivo el cual es encontrar los Dofus, también se ambientara en la época misma del pj y el viaje en el tiempo cuando se transporte a Wakfu sucesivamente también veremos las stats del personaje.**

**Aseris-Gamer: Vitalidad 91 (+2381), Sabiduría 75 (+227), Fuerza 201 (+239), Inteligencia 0 (+0), Suerte 1 (+0), Agilidad 220 (+163) - Iniciativa 824 (+1043), PA 7 (+5), PM 3 (+1)**

**Mi pj es Aseris-Gamer así que así lo llamaremos AG para abreviar, además de eso la interacción con los personajes del juego o PNJ será contada desde el punto de vista de los mismos, así como la obtención de los diferentes poderes que no están, post también a haberles dado las stats de mi pj a nivel 191 obviamente iniciaremos con las stats base de todos los aventureros novatos.**

AG: *sonidos de reencarnación*

AG: argg…ufff que viaje tan movido, ¿dodne estoy? ¿Qué soy? ¿Qué debo hacer?

Figura misteriosa: psi psiii oye tu acércate…debo darte la introducción.

AG: ¿introducción?

Ser pequeño de capa azul: bienvenido al mundo de los 12 aventurero, aunque ahora gracias a la gran cantidad de razas que hay en el mundo debería ser el mundo de los 18 y hoy te encuentras en incarnam una enorme isla que se halla a las espaldas del dragón más longevo del krosmos, Prismaradona es la que nos mantiene a sus espaldas a que es impresionante.

AG: ¿Quién eres?

Ganymed: hola yo soy Ganymed, el principal ayudante de los aventureros novatos, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿No te sientes demasiado mal, el Dios zurkarak bien podría ser más suave con sus encarnados?

AG: ¿Que soy?

Ganymed: bien para responder esta pregunta solo debes de ir a esa piedra que esta al lado del templo celeste de tu Dios.

AG: está bien, iré a ver.

AG: _**El Dios Zurkarak, **_Tu, ferviente adepto del gran chancero, ¡prostérnate ante la estatua de Zurkarák!

El Dios sabe quién eres. De nada sirve hacerte el listillo con él: siempre gana.

El Dios sabe lo que se esconde en lo más profundo de tu corazón.

El Dios sabe que tu no eres una venturero cualquiera. Eres un héroe. Debes cumplir una gran misión.

Tu leyenda esta por construirse, en tus manos esta inscribirla en la historia del krosmoz.

**¡El mundo de los 18 está esperando!**

AG: así que soy un adepto del Dios zurkarak, con razón estoy lleno de pelo blanco y mis ropajes naranjas que no combinan nada, espero poder tintar esto algún día.

Ganymed: está bien aventurero a partir de ahora todo lo que hagas será por tu propia cuenta.

**A partir de acá les digo que no me voy a centrar en las misiones solo tendré en cuenta la historia principal del juego y las partes importantes que considerare gracias a mis años de experiencia jugando.**

AG: Que bueno que los aventureros nos dan este "tutorial" trae toda la información básica para sobrevivir primero que todo debo de ver objetos que me pueda equipar, voy a mirar el objeto que me dio Ganymed.

**Certificado de aventurero: (este es un objeto que lo puse para que la historia tuviese algo de realidad, ya que lo que es lógica este juego no tiene.**

AG: Aventurero lvl 6, oficios de campesino nivel 2, pescador nivel 2, fabricante nivel 2.

Sin misiones de momento, para obtener misiones debes hablar con las personas que están fuera del templo celeste, bienvenido a incarnam.

AG: veamos el bestiario, haber en esta zona los monstruos son espíritus.

AG: y mis hechizos, tengo la daga de principiante, la capa, el sombrero el anillo y demás que son francamente una chafa, pero por lo menos tengo 100 de PDV según el certificado.

AG: ahora a hacer misiones.

El héroe de la leyenda fue haciendo todas las misiones que le proponían los personajes de la zona hasta que llegó a su primera dung

AG (lvl 13): me gustaría formar equipo con alguien para poder pasar esta dung mas fácil.

(estos son los nombres reales de los pj que me ayudaron) Feraligr: ¿oye noob, quieres ayuda a pasar la dung?

AG: si gracias, es increíble que un lvl 120 ayuden a un lvl 13 ¿no te parece?.

Feraligr: yo ayudo siempre que puedo ya que el lvl es muy intenso en esta zona para los noobs

AG: pues si la verdad, aun así, gracias

Después de aproximadamente 13 minutos y 12 segundos.

AG: ¿Enserio? Fue tan simple que me dio risa.

Feraligr: si esta dung es tan simple que solo te la pasarías.

AG. Gracias men muchas muchísimas gracias.

Después de haber dejado todas las misiones AG obtuvo el nivel 20 u el logro que le permitido ponerse un título simple.

AG: bien después de todo por fin estoy preparado para bajar a Astrub.

Usando el portal, AG logro llegar a Astrub la ciudad e los mercenarios, él no lo sabría, pero en esta pasaría muchísimo tiempo de sus días en Dofus.

AG: por fin he logrado hacer las misiones base, pero no he podido lograr más de lvl 25 al parecer deberé ir a hacer lvl intenso en las zonas de los campos, Tainela con el jalato real y pasar la mazmorra de mob Lasponja, que referencias tan violentas, no sé dónde vienen estos recuerdos, pero entiendo que esto era un "meme"

AG. Bien creo que ya llego la hora de hacer las misiones de estas dung y sacar los logros que pueda, como no tengo ídolos será solo los de combate.

Después de una tediosa dung de los campos, gracias al caballero de Astrub fue simple pero larga y aburrida.

AG: bien esta es la sala final, el girasol salvaje hambriento.

Combate, AG usa la invocación de garra invocadora, pasa turno, los monstruos se acercan a él.

AG: me cago en la puta uff son muchos.

Turno 2: bien ahora faceta de combate a larga distancia, usando cara o cruz la hace daño al diente de león quitándole 70 de daño.

AG: que bueno que me hice de fo, el jefe tiene más de 400 de vita será ir atacando de lejos y evitar perder alcance.

Pasa turno y le toca al caballero de Astrub, el caballero usa el echizo motivación que le da un boost a AG, luego de eso usa ballesta y se acerca al enemigo dándole 120 de daño y matando al diente de león.

Después de pasar turno atacan al caballero de Astrub que se quedó más cerca y le quitan 200 de vita de 560, a partir de ahí AG logra asestar un golpe crítico con cara o cruz y ovillo, logro matar de un solo turno a la rosa, y luego pasa turno al caballero el cual mata usando encantamiento lacerador y ojal el cual mata al monstruo del girasol quitándole 270 de daño.

Luego de esto AG: se acerca al último monstruo de la dung el cual es el girasol hambriento, el jefe de la misma, ataca usando cara o cruz después de usar suerte del zurkarak proporcionándole 120 de daños al jefe con ovillo le baja 60 de daño, así bajándole 180 de daño.

Luego de eso el caballero de Astrub usando ballesta y atacando con todo lo que tenía pudo dejar mal herido al jefe, así el girasol hambriento con solo 20 de vita les bajo a ambos más de 150 de daño dejando a AG con solo 125 de vita y al cabalero con 200.

AG: estúpido girasol, usando ovillo AG logra matar a su objetivo y al final sube de lvl sacando todos los logros e la dung que le permitieron hacerse con los objetos más caros que pudiera y venderlos en el mercado de recursos.

Así a fin de cuentas AG logro pasar todas las dung el solo excepto por la dung del jalato real donde obtuvo su entrada a un gremio muy majo que ahora está extinto llamado los guardianes del Dofus, desgraciadamente se olvidó del nombre de quien lo invito.

AG: por fin después de tanto tiempo tengo el nivel suficiente para llegar a la ciudad centrar de alineamiento en la zona, voy a ir a Bonta ya que me parece la más limpia de todas.

AG: Brakmar es un basurero lleno de ladrones, al llegar a la ciudad inmediatamente se empeñó en hablar con alguien que se llama Amayiro.

Amayiro: bienvenido aventurero, deseas ser parte de la alianza de Bonta.

AG: si por favor.

Amayiro: no será fácil pequeño, ero para obtener tu certificado de bontariano debes primero de traerme 10 espadas de maderucha ya que estamos cortos de ellas para entrenar a los novatos de nuestra milicia.

AG: está bien ahora mismo te las traigo, saliendo de la milicia AG se dirige al mercadillo de objetos equipables, pero esto requería se subirse al zappi una pequeña caceta en la que se encontraba un dragopavo que era comandado por una persona pequeña.

Persona a pequeña: Bienvenido a zappi una organización privada que se encarga de ayudar a los aventureros a viajar de forma simple dentro de la ciudad, tanto Bonta como Brakmar tiene este servicio y estamos afiliados al gremio de aventureros.

AG: ¿hola buenos días por favor pe puedes llevar al mercadillo de objetos equipables de la ciudad?

PP: si por supuesto, sujétate bien, de manera casi instantánea AG fue dejado por PP en la zona de comercio más concurrida de la ciudad.

AG: gracias por llevrme…gruppm..agssa

PP: novato te acostumbraras al trayecto.

Dicho esto, AG se propuso a acercarse a la zona de compra y venta la cual es un tablón de anuncios donde se venden todos los objetos de ambas zonas y todos los mercadillos conectados del mundo de los 18.

Persona del gremio: bienvenido al mercadillo acá tienes el certificado de compra, úsalo para pedir tus objetos los cuales serán transferidos a tu inventario de manera automática.

AG: Diez espadas de maderucha.

PG: muchas gracias por su compra serán 12.599 kamas por favor.

AG: acá tienes, AG le pasa a la persona del gremio una bolsa de kamas obtenidas vendiendo los objetos de farmeo, las zonas de crujidores y de pinchis son muy útiles para este propósito.

Con esto AG se dirigió a formar parte de Bonta con Jiva como su apoyo, iniciando por cierto todas las misiones de alineamiento que Amayiro tenía guardado para el.

Amayiro: ¿AG bienvenido me has traído lo que te pedí?

AG: así es, toma, le pasa las diez espadas.

Amayiro. Esto nos servirá muy bien muchas gracias ahora te hago entrega de tu certificado de Bonta.

AG: sube de lvl y obtiene las alas de Bonta que son simples, pero irán creciendo con el tiempo que nuestro héroe pase haciendo las misiones.

AG: si por fin soy lvl 60 tengo acceso al uso de monturas para moverme por los mapas que bien.

AG se dirigió al mercadillo de criaturas de Bonta y se propuso a comprar su primer dragopavo para criarlo desde 0, esta hembra fue llamada Miia, y en su momento era la más necesaria para nuestro héroe.

Miia: *sonido característico del dragopavo*

AG: bien Miia entra en este cercado, AG pone unos abrevaderos de abraknido que compro en el mercado gracias a todos los logros que desbloqueo de las mazmorras hasta lvl 60 los cuales le dieron aproximadamente unas 400kk.

Miia empezó a crecer hasta llegar a su fase adulta, y AG durante todo el tiempo que estuvo lvl subió el oficio de pescador proveyendo que los dragopavos deberían de comer para tener energía obteniendo casi 1000 unidades de cada uno de los pese de lvl bajo para su oficio, además de esto se volvió alquimista, y, manitas para producir el mismo sus objetos de cría.

**Bueno hasta ahora esta es la presentación del personaje en esta nueva aventura, además de eso intentare producirle una personalidad al personaje una historia más inventada de mi parte, y este capítulo es solo como para presentar las características bases del juego y o solo eso si no también proponerles a mis lectores que me den ideas de cómo debería seguir la historia, esta no será tan larga como una nueva aventura pokemon, probablemente solo tenga 5 capítulos y se centre en la historia del personaje principal dejando de lado a los secundarios, también es para decirles que estos capítulos siguientes a este piloto son más que todo pequeños de unas 10.000 palabras máximo, hay novelas para niños con más palabras que esto pero es como dar una idea general.**

**Agradecimientos a la compañía ankama ya que ellos produjeron uno de mis MMORPG favoritos de toda la vida a la cual le e empeñado probablemente más horas que a estudiar, y pues eso los dejo por otros 4 meses probablemente más con la nueva aventura pokemon y esta que aún es una serie sin nombre definido.**


End file.
